Menudo genio
by Vistoria
Summary: Bendecido con un intelecto sin igual... Neji Hyūga era el genio más idiota que habitará en la tierra.


Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

La idea y narración de esta historia es de mi propiedad. Prohibido cualquier tipo de plagio.

* * *

**M**enudo genio.

Aquel día en que con segundas intenciones le planteó a Neji la genial idea de relacionarse más con mujeres, argumentando que ya estaba bastante grandecito y que la gente empezaría a pensar mal de él porque jamás lo habían visto con una mujer, nunca pensó que él se lo tomaría con tanta importancia y empezaría a relacionarse con todas las mujeres que se le cruzaban, buscando según palabras propias de él, "la indicada" para mantener una relación estable y convertirla en su esposa. Indagando en todas las chicas de la aldea; todas, menos ella.

Lanzó el kunai con tanta fuerza que creyó atravesaría el tronco, pero al parecer no fue tanta, porque sólo logró enterrarlo hasta la mitad. Bufó molesta, lanzando otro.

**Neji realmente era un idiota.**

Si realizó aquel comentario fue para que se diese cuenta que ella estaba ahí, que era una chica, y no sólo su amiga – compañera - pilar de entrenamiento, que la gente había empezado a murmurar cosas sobre ellos al verlos juntos en algunas ocasiones y por sobre todo, que se diera cuenta que parecía idiota al estar con él; una idiota enamorada.

**Pero no, obviamente no.**

Aquel renombrado genio, orgullo de su clan y exitoso ninja, entendió las cosas de otra manera he hizo cosas que ella no quería que hiciera. Todo su plan se vino abajo.

Al día siguiente de haber dicho las palabras que según ella, causarían un efecto "mágico" en Neji, él llegó a su entrenamiento rutinario con una actitud extraña…

Traía una ligera sonrisa ―que con mucho esfuerzo logró ver― dibujada en su rostro blanco, su manera de caminar también era diferente: parecía relajado, orgulloso de algo, derrochando soberbia por todos lados. Una actitud cabrona que no conocía de Neji.

Haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos por mantener la boca cerrada le preguntó qué le pasaba. Con una tranquilidad que la desesperó, Neji le contó que había invitado a Ino Yamanaka al festival de primavera de esa noche.

En aquel momento una parte de su cerebro le pedía a gritos que sonriera y lo felicitara, pero no pudo. Cualquier expresividad de su rostro se perdió, y aunque trató, no pudo dejar de actuar de manera distante. Estaba furiosa, no lo podía negar ni ocultar, menos aún pensar que Neji podría darse cuenta de su estado. Luego, cuando estaba un poco más calmada, comprendió su nefasto error y se cabeceó contra un pilar de entrenamiento, pero no se arrepentía, porque luego de que ella le dijera que entrenaría sola, Neji también se había molestado y había entrenado solo. Al final, los dos estaban molestos.

En la noche había empezado un nuevo debate interno entre ir al festival para ver a Neji e Ino, o no ir. Finalmente ganó su orgullo y se quedó en casa dando vueltas como una furiosa leona enjaulada, bufando, gruñendo, imaginando miles de situaciones en las que se podrían encontrarse su compañero y la _rubia – anoréxica – bulímica – gritona Yamanaka_. Se durmió a medias, dio vueltas por la cama, siguió gruñendo y maldiciendo hasta que al final se quedó dormida casi al amanecer sin poder despertar para su entrenamiento matutino. No le importó, el perjudicado sería Neji… claro que si había llegado al entrenamiento, porque era posible que…

Lanzó otro kunai mucho más molesta que antes, por recordar nuevamente sus absurdos pensamientos, que empezaron a ser frecuentes luego de aquella noche.

**¡Pues claro!**

Aquel menudo genio no sólo salió al festival con la Yamanaka, ¡no, Kami! Los días siguieron pasando y Neji aparecía súbitamente —aunque ella hiciera hasta lo imposible por no topárselo—, para contarle que esa noche saldría con mengana y que la noche anterior había salido con fulana, y así sucesivamente. Lo positivo en toda esa situación era que ella había aprendido a controlar sus emociones pudiendo sonreírle y felicitarlo aparentando exitosamente sinceridad, logrando que él volviera a ser el mismo Neji reservado y callado con su actitud hermética.

No entendía por qué, pero toda esa actitud tan extraña en Neji: estar más parlanchín de lo que jamás se vio, sus sonrisas inusuales aunque ocasionales, la tranquilidad que a veces aparentaba, se perdían rápidamente cuando ella actuaba como si no le importaran todos los avances que había conseguido el genio en cuanto a mujeres se trataba.

**¡No entendía a Neji!**

Él era extraño, siempre lo fue, pero ella lo había conocido así y se había acostumbrado a su actitud por lo que nunca le molestó que él fuera tan callado o tan antipático. Durante todos los años que habían compartido, ella logró conocerlo a la perfección y lo entendía, pero ahora… ahora Neji actuaba de una manera extraña, tan extraña que ella nunca ni siquiera había imaginado que él llegaría a comportarse en sueños así. Sinceramente ya no sabía qué pensar, ni como reaccionar.

Incluso trato de actuar como la "mejor amiga que te apoya en todo", dándole consejos, los que inventó en el momento y sugiriéndole chicas que ella conocía para que él las invitara —aunque su interior gritara — pero cuando le sugirió que invitara a Sakura, él se negó rotundamente, diciendo que había algo que en ella que no le gustaba, quizás ése extraño pelo rosa que tenía, según palabras de él: "una mutación genética inconcebible". Rió, no lo pudo evitar, las palabras de Neji le causaron risa porque jamás lo había escuchado hablar con tanta seguridad y al mismo tiempo gracia; el Hyūga siempre había sido serio, nunca había hecho una broma, ni dicho nada divertido, fue por eso que le causo regocijo, no porque se estuviera burlando de la Haruno.

Pero la faceta de "soy tu amiga, te apoyo en todo" le duró poco. Era demasiado esfuerzo para ella; le hacía muchísimo daño hacerse la fuerte. Tener que escucharlo a diario mientras le contaba de sus citas y lo bien que lo pasaba, teniendo que hacer esfuerzos inhumanos por aguantarse las ganas de gritarle que era un idiota, y que para rematarla ella estaba enamorada de él. Otro punto más para agregarle a la de por sí extraña actitud de Neji, era que estaba hablando… mucho, y eso si que era insólito, pero bueno, Neji ya no era el Neji que ella conocía.

"_El último",_ se dijo mentalmente al darse cuenta que el frio ya le tenía completamente entumecidos los miembros y ella por estar tan sumida en sus cavilaciones no se había dado cuenta. Tomó el kunai con maestría y con un sutil movimiento de muñeca salió disparado hasta el tronco, que en aquel momento ya no tenía el tablero de tiro al blanco, sino que más bien el rostro de Neji. El arma dio perfectamente en el centro.

Con tranquilidad se dirigió hasta el pilar y retiró una a una las armas incrustadas en aquel viejo madero. Volvería a su casa, comería algo, se ducharía y luego se acostaría para meditar antes de dormirse en todo lo que estaba pasando, arrepentirse nuevamente de las palabras que habían causado todo eso, llorar cinco minutos y luego dedicarse a soñar lo que le gustaría que pasara realmente. Soñar con lo que ella quería que pasara luego de haber dicho aquellas odiosas palabras.

—Tenten… —la profunda y masculina voz de su compañero la sacó de sus pensamientos, provocando que todas las armas que había recolectado escaparan "sutilmente" de sus manos.

—¡Neji! —exclamó fuertemente encarando al chico aún agitada por el susto que le había dado, y es que, estaba tan bien sumergida en aquel mundo en donde podía maldecirlo infinitamente, que no lo había sentido—. ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? —aunque no quiso, su voz sonó molesta y agresiva.

—Tranquila fiera… —sonrió arrogantemente descolocándola aún más—. Sólo te buscaba para contarte que…

—Neji… —lo interrumpió ella antes que él continuase con aquel monólogo inusual, pero que ya se hacía habitual, y le siguiera haciendo daño—. Hoy no estoy de humor, de verdad, así que mejor dejémoslo para otro día…

Sin decir nada más se arrodilló para recoger todas las armas que antes estaban en sus manos y que ahora estaban esparcidas en el suelo, para poder retirarse.

―Hoy se cumplen dos meses… —continuó el genio Hyūga sin tomar en cuenta la advertencia de su compañera―. Dos meses desde que me dijiste aquellas palabras que cambiaron mi vida.

Continuó recogiendo las kunais como si nada la perturbara, intentando no cortarse las manos al tomarlas con tanta rabia. Él le reconocía que esas palabras le habían cambiado la vida… pero no de la manera en que ella quería.

—Es por eso que después de todo este tiempo, me doy por vencido… —sí, se estaba haciendo la sorda, pero no pudo evitar alzar bruscamente la cabeza al escuchar esas palabras. ¿Él? ¿Neji Hyūga se daba por vencido?—. Tú ganaste…

―No entiendo nada —se delató ignorante, levantándose nuevamente y acercándose a su compañero unos pasos. Realmente no entendía nada de lo que él decía. ¿Qué era lo que ella ganaba? Nunca habían apostado, ni algo parecido, entonces ¿Qué?—. ¿Qué es lo que gané?

—Tú merecido… ―respondió el Hyūga con arrogancia mirándola con esa soberbia y coquetería que estaba segura, él no sabía que poseía. Sus mejillas se colorearon fuertemente, pero después de que por su mente pasaran velozmente insanos pensamientos.

"_Tú merecido",_ había dicho él y por supuesto que ella sabía lo que se merecía. Después de todos esos años viéndolo y sufriendo por el desprecio de él, lo mínimo que se merecía era tenerlo en su cama desnudo y atado, para ella poder vengarse libremente de todo el daño que le había hecho: eso era lo más pequeño que podía merecer.

Espantada de sus propios pensamientos — aunque sinceramente, no_**tan**_ espantada — los alejó rápidamente y puso su atención de nuevo en el chico que la seguía mirando de esa manera que la derretía, pero que él no se daba cuenta. Despejó su mente intentando comprender lo que acababa de decir, sin mal interpretarlo.

—¿Qué es lo que merezco? ―cuestionó nuevamente, poniendo cara de no intuir, con el sonrojo aún pintado en el rostro. ¡Aquellos pensamientos no se querían ir!

―Todo… —respondió secamente, la sonrisa socarrona desapareció y sus ojos volvieron a mirarla fijamente como si estuviera leyendo cada uno de sus pensamientos—. Siempre has merecido todo y ahora es el momento que lo recibas.

―Explícate Neji, de verdad que no entiendo por qué me dices todas estas cosas… —la paciencia no era una virtud que prevaleciera en ella y las palabras del genio la confundían; porque aquellas simples frases para ella tenían un significado insano, perverso y muy inusual para venir del prodigio.

—¡Perdí! —exclamó con impaciencia tomándola por lo brazos—. ¡Mi plan no resultó! Tú no caíste en el juego, no hiciste lo que yo quería que hicieras…

—¿Juego? ―interrogó confusa—. ¿Qué juego?

—¿Recuerdas las palabras que me dijiste? —preguntó respirando profundamente intentando calmarse. Ella asintió—. Yo sabía cual era tú objetivo al decirlas —la chica abrió los ojos impactada—, y por eso quise hacerte sufrir, para que te atrevieras a decírmelo más directamente.

—¡¿Qué mierda estás diciendo, Neji? —se separó bruscamente del agarre, mirándolo con ojos acusatorios. Realmente no entendía cómo él le confesaba todo eso—. ¡¿Me jodiste todo este tiempo?

¿Así que era parte de su plan? ¿Él sabía lo que ella sentía y aun así estuvo saliendo con otras chicas? ¿Decirle directamente? ¿Y por qué no lo hacía él?

—¿Saliste con una chica diferente todos los días, para ponerme celosa? —preguntó con euforia. No sabía exactamente si estaba feliz o molesta—. ¿Para que yo te dijera abiertamente lo que sentía, colapsada al verte con otras?

—¡Pero tú no caíste, maldita sea! —ahora era él quien estaba molesto. Nunca había visto a Neji hablando tan alterado—. En cada una de mis citas esperé que tú aparecieras y me hicieras una escena de celos, o por último verte escondida espiando lo que yo hacia, ¡Pero no! ¡Nunca apareciste! Y ya me cansé ¡Todas esas chicas son realmente fastidiosas! Me tenía que comportar como alguien que nunca he sido para que tú hicieras algo y tú no hiciste nada. ¡No estas haciendo nada para que estemos juntos!

Temblaba, estaba temblando ligeramente y no sabía sinceramente si era por el endemoniado frio que hacía o por la rabia que sentía.

Él la estaba culpando a ella de no hacer nada; le echaba en cara no haberse comportado como una idiota sin orgullo y hacerle escándalos frente a todos, rebajándose a demostrar abiertamente que sufría por él.

**¡Neji se había vuelto loco!**

—¡Yo di el primer paso! —gritó fuertemente apuntándolo acusatoriamente con un dedo—. Te dije aquellas palabras para que te dieras cuenta que existía, que estaba ahí ¡No para que corrieras a los brazos de otras!

—¡Y yo hice eso para que tú hablaras más directamente! —él también la apuntaba acusadoramente—. Me conoces Tenten, sabes que yo no lo diría abiertamente, que me cuesta hablar mucho de lo que siento.

—¡Con más razón! —aquél genio realmente la sacaba de sus casillas—. ¿Cómo querías que te dijera lo que sentía, si jamás me demostraste sentir algo parecido? No quería sufrir por ti, Neji, ¡No más de lo que lo he hecho durante estos años!

―Eres una idiota Tenten… —bufó molesto cruzando los brazos y mirando hacia otra parte, reconociendo a través de sus actos que las palabras de ella tenían toda la razón.

―¡Y tú un estúpido, Neji! —gritó ella con soberbia adquiriendo la misma postura del genio.

**¡Genial!**

Finalmente ambos se habían reconocido lo que sentían, pero no de la manera en que ella lo soñó. No había sido de color rosa; no había un hermoso atardecer de fondo, ni un espectacular ramo de flores acompañado de una caja de chocolates, los pájaros no cantaban y el sol no brillaba. ¡No! Hacia un frio enorme, el día estaba nublado, los pájaros cobijados en sus nidos, tenía mucha hambre y más encima la romántica confesión había sido en base a gritos y terminando en una de sus habituales peleas.

**¡Menuda joda!**

—Tenten… ―la llamó él nuevamente luego de un largo rato de silencio.

—¿Qué? —respondió con brusquedad.

—¿Quieres ser la idiota novia de éste estúpido genio? —cuestionó él con voz relajada, volteándose y mirándola fijamente a la espera de su respuesta.

Su cuerpo se tensó completamente al escuchar esas palabras. ¿Neji realmente había dicho eso? ¿Él? ¿El admirado y orgulloso genio Hyūga se había rebajado a torcer su brazo? ¿Había desechado su orgullo por ella?

De pronto sintió que un cuerpo ajeno se apegaba a ella y le fundía parte de su calor. Los brazos de Neji rodearon su cintura y la larga capa que él traía la cubría también a ella.

—Tenten… ―le susurró al oído y ella terminó por darse por vencida.

No había sido la confesión que había soñado, ni las cosas habían ocurrido como quería, pero al final él le había dicho la verdad y lo mejor de todo es que había reconocido perder ante ella.

Sin querer seguir analizando lo que acababa de suceder, se volteó rápidamente y le echó las manos al cuello uniendo finalmente sus labios con los de él. Un beso torpe al principio, pero había sido por la efusividad e inexperiencia de ambos, pero que se fue tornando perfecto como ella lo soñó.

—Eres el genio más estúpido que conozco, Neji —susurró sobre sus labios cuando se separaron, dejándolo sin rebatir al silenciarlo con un beso nuevamente.

* * *

_Definitivamente ésta historia me gusta mucho. Tiene un no sé qué, que la hace divertida, más aún las frases en doble sentido que el sucio de Neji le dice a Tenten U_U_

_Bueno, otra historia de las viejas, pero como prometí subirlas todas de nuevo y arregladas (al menos un poco) me lancé con ésta que definitivamente me gusta._

_nada más... recuerden **¡QUE VIVA EL NEJI & TENTEN! NEJI ES UN SUCIO Y TENTEN SU PROTOCOLO DE MUJER PERFECTA PORQUE TAMBIEN ES UNA SUCIA Y SOLO ENTRE SUCIOS SE ENTIENDEN.**_

_Gracias por leer y apoyar ésta noble y hermosa causa que es el Neji & Tenten._

¿Reviews para ésta pseudo escritora que con dedicación ha escrito y editado la historia para fascinar a la comunidad lectora?

¡Haganme feliz =D!


End file.
